Sadow Yatsumaru
The Protagonist of My Inferno, Sadow goes through many changes throughout his life in the story, both positive and negative. Most of these changes are due in part to his older brother, Akihiro, and his affiliation with the Demonic realm of Hell and it's entities. Appearance As a child, he had long white hair that reached down his back with light-blue eyes. After Akihiro grabbed his face during their first struggle, he burned Sadow's eyes to the point that the iris turned a dead hazel. After a few years of training, Sadow had cut his hair short and swept back with spiked bangs. He kept this hairstyle but without the bangs as an adult. During his training years and adult life, he would opt to add red cloth attachments to his uniform. As an adult, he wore black, bullet-proof armour with white lining. As a child, his skin was far lighter but as he grew he spent more time outdoors and, thus, gained more of a tan. Life During the third Yatsumaru-Kawahiru War, Sadow's birth mother dies while holding back a band of Kawahiru while his sister delivered him, a baby, to Choso Yatsumaru, wife of the family head, Koso. Due to injuries in battle, she could only watch on as her baby brother was taken to safety by the mistress, allowing her to die happily. As a child, Sadow was the adorable runt of the pack. He was teased for being so short, but included in most of the games played. His older brother, Ryoshi, often had Sadow as his assistant in his escapades. He was a bit distant from Akihiro but still considered him as one of his idols, next to Ryoshi. He was away during Akihiro's betrayal but returned the night it happened to find the manor aflame. After a short bout, Akihiro, in a fit of rage, burned their younger sister, Furi, in front of him. This would be the last thing Sadow's normal sight would see before Akihiro burnt his eyes, blinding him. He fell into a river next to the woods near the manor and washed up ashore on the neighboring Kawahiru's doorstep. The Kawahiru family would take care of Sadow for a few months before the child discovered how Akihiro contacted Hell and did so himself, despite the protestings of the Kawahiru scholar, Reeves. Sadow bargained with The Collector that if he were granted power to rival Akihiro's, he would hunt him down and present his soul to the greedy Demon. But if he failed to do so or took too long, he would, instead, be reaped. The bargain was set and Sadow was granted a number of Demonic abilities (see the Abilities section) that he used to his benefit. Cutting his hair and training with the sword, Sadow prepared to head out and find his brother to complete the bargain. Personality Sadow was curious and open-minded as a child, though clumsy and not handy with a sword, much to his fellows dismay and shame. Instead of learning how to fight, Sadow preferred to join Ryoshi in his pranking. He looked up to his older brothers highly, and tried to model himself to be like them. He was caring and gentle-hearted, feeling sympathy for his sickly younger sister, Furi. He respected and, most of the time, feared his stern and serious father. His mother, however, was a ray of hope for him when he was scared. When they died, he felt not only hopeless but angry that he could not protect them. After the deaths of his family members, he felt isolated and alone, filled with despair. His hatred for his brother and desire for revenge lead him to relying on the Demons' power to help him. After accepting The Collector's offer, he became distant and cold, much like Akihiro was before acquiring Demonic power. He focused solely on training to become powerful enough to kill Akihiro. As he grew and his hatred eased, Sadow become more of a mixture between his old self and his new one. Serious and driven, but willing to smile and joke. It appears his new companions are responsible for his change of heart. When Uriel demands that he helps the Oni from being enslaved, he refuses, saying that it wasn't his affair. She manages to trick him into helping, however. After that, he starts helping other people he does not even know more readily, as witnessed by his willingness to defend the town of Baskerville from Forcas, even though he could've gathered his companions and ran. Relationships Weapons Abilities